pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 14
Lucky Egg Quest The doubles any EXP that your Pokémon earn making it twice as easy to raise Pokémon which is vital for all you breeders. And to make it worse, it is attached to one of the rarest Pokémon ever, , which can only be caught in the in , thus complicating things even further. However has a special quest where you get the Lucky Egg right at the end of it. This guide will explain the process in getting this rare and elusive item. The first step is to complete the game, up to the point of defeating Greevil on Citadark Isle, which you have already done. The next step is to take part in the first round of the Orre Colosseum, and defeat Lovrina in it. After doing so, you'll recieve and e-mail from Eagun's wife, Beluh. It's cut off. I guess she's really no better than Eagun at this stuff. Go to Agate Village and go see Beluh. Agate Village She will tell you that the overworld Pokémon in Agate Village have all gone mute, especially Senilor's . After talking to Senilor, go to the Pokémon Center and talk to the . He has bought some old machines of Dr. Kaminko that are to translate Pokémon speech. It turns out Senilor has put a translator onto his Wobbuffet to try and understand it, and that's why it, and the other Pokémon have gone mute. Go over to Kaminko's House. Kaminko's House Dr. Kaminko, while shocked that those inventions got out, will give you to go and save all the overworld Pokémon in the Orre region. Agate Village The first Pokémon to be cured from its mute ailment would be the woman's inside her house in Agate Village. Talk to the Combusken and use the Voice Case and its voice will be restored. After that, go back to Kaminko's House and get the next Voice Case. Kaminko's House Talk to Kaminko and he'll give you . Agate Village The next Pokémon to be cured is the 's in Agate Village. Talk to the Poochyena and use the Voice Case and its voice will be restored. After that, go back to Kaminko's House and get the next Voice Case. Kaminko's House Talk to Kaminko and he'll give you . Agate Village The next Pokémon to be cured is the Berry Master's in Agate Village. Talk to the Taillow and use the Voice Case and its voice will be restored. After that, go back to Kaminko's House and get the next Voice Case. Kaminko's House Talk to Kaminko and he'll give you . Agate Village The next Voice Case is to heal the in Senilor's house in Agate Village. Talk to Wobbuffet and use the Voice Case…however, the Voice Case will not work on Wobbuffet for some odd reason, so you need to head back to Kaminko's House. Kaminko's House Once you get there, Megg, Nett's sister, will e-mail you from ONBS. Kaminko will give you . Head to ONBS in Pyrite Town. ONBS As before, go to her and use the Voice Case and her Shroomish will be healed. After healing her Shroomish, Megg will tell you that there are reports of Pokémon going mute in Gateon Port and Phenac City. So go back to Kaminko's House. Kaminko's House Once at Kaminko's House, Dr. Kaminko will give you a . With this if you answer a quiz correctly about the muted Pokémon, it will restore their voices. With your decoder in hand, head to Gateon Port to un-mute the Pokémon there. Gateon Port Pokémon 1 So once in Gateon Port, head to the 's house and you will find that his has gone mute. Talk to it and the Cry Analyzer will bring up a question. Below is the question and the correct answer: :Question: An evolves into a . Which item is needed to make a evolve into a ? :Answer: Pokémon 2 Next head to the 's house just south of the Lighthouse. His has gone mute. Talk to it and the Cry Analyzer will bring up a question. Below is the question and the correct answer: :Question: What does become when it evolves? :Answer: Pokémon 3 Next head to the second floor of the Krabby Club and you will see two who both have lost their voice. Talk to the left one and the Cry Analyzer will bring up a question. Below is the question and the correct answer: :Question: What is this Pokémon's nickname? :Answer: Krabilly Pokémon 4 Now talk to the one to the right, and the Cry Analyzer will bring up a question. Below is the question and the correct answer: :Question: What is this Pokémon's nickname? :Answer: Krabetty After you have healed the two , it is time to head to Phenac City. Phenac City Just like there were in Gateon Port, there are four Pokémon in Phenac City who have lost the ability to speak. Pokémon 1 The first likely Pokémon you will see once you enter Phenac is the that runs around the fountain with the Athlete. Unfortunately, it has also lost its voice. Talk to it and the Cry Analyzer will bring up a question. Below is the question and the correct answer: :Question: is what Pokémon? :Answer: Weather Pokémon Pokémon 2 The next Pokémon is the that stands in front of the Pokémon Center. Talk to it and the Cry Analyzer will bring up a question. Below is the question and the correct answer: :Question: Before its last evolution, which of the following Pokémon was this Pokémon? :Answer: Pokémon 3 The next stop will be near the right-hand exit of the city, to the right of the Pre Gym, with the trainer and his . Talk to it and the Cry Analyzer will bring up a question. This one is an audio question. :Question: The cries of two Pokémon will now be played. Which cry is the one made by this Pokémon? :Answer: No. 1 Pokémon 4 The last Pokémon in Phenac City is the in front of the Stadium. Talk to it and the Cry Analyzer will bring up a question. Below is the question and the correct answer: :Question: What is this Pokémon's name? :Answer: With the last Pokémon done, it just leaves the in Agate Village. Agate Village Go up to and talk to it and try to use the Cry Analyzer on it…unfortunately it does not work. You need to go back to Kaminko's House to find out how to heal it, but first another Pokémon in Agate Village has been muted… That Pokémon is a in the far right of the village. Talk to it and the Cry Analyzer will eventually be able to restore Lotad's voice; however, this time there are no quizzes. Go back to Kaminko's House. Kaminko's House Dr. Kaminko will tell you that the only other way for a Pokémon to get it's voice back is for a trainer who shares a close bond with it to mimic its cry. So go back to Agate Village. Agate Village Go to Senilor's house and tell him this. He will attempt to mimic Wobbuffet's cry. This will finally get Wobbuffet cured of its ailment! With all the Pokémon in Orre able to speak again, go back to Beluh. She will congratulate you and give you the elusive ! Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon XD